


Golden shorts

by weirdoflower



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comedy, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pole Dancing, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, based on a car ride conversation, references to Bob's burgers, references to the rocky horror picture show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoflower/pseuds/weirdoflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean never thought he would meet the person he would fall in love with at a strip club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OokmaiKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokmaiKai/gifts).



> My Valentine's present to my best friend. The whole fanfic was inspired by a conversation we had in a car ride and somehow because a fic idea. Ookmaikai's idea and beta'd by Ookmaikai (Yes I made them beta'd their own present)
> 
> weirdoflower.tumblr.com  
> ookmaikai.tumblr.com

“Ah guys...Could you take off the blindfold?”  Bertholdt's  voice tremble as  as Eren  led him.

  
“No! You have to keep your blindfold on!” 

  
“ Truuuuuuuust  us Bertie, you’re  gonna  want keep it on  til  we get there!”

  
Jean sighed deeply and followed his group of friends to the club. Leading a blindfolded  Bertholdt  was his roommate  Eren  and following him were the party planners themselves Sasha and Connie. Armin had canceled so he take  Mikasa  to see some museum exhibit on dinosaur bones or something. 

  
He held the door open while the groom-to-be stumbled in when  Eren  let go of him to talk to a staff member. 

  
“Jean is that you? Where am I?”  Bertholdt  asked. 

  
Jean looked up at the club’s sign, Reflections , and sigh.

  
“In Hell, Bert, in Hell.”

  
Bertholdt  gulped, “Reiner going to  wonder where I am…”

  
“Dude, it was not my idea to kidnap you, I’m just the designated driver.”

  
“Right this way,  Mr -future-Braun, to the party room.” A leggy staff member interrupted them. 

She lead them to a private room in the back. Connie and Sasha took each of Berthold's arms to guide him.  Eren  was scrolling through his phone and asking the staff member if he could connect his phone to their sound system.  All Jean knew about the party was that strippers were involved and to have sm all bills on him.   _‘Better be one hell of a stripper’_   he thought bitterly since he was using the last of his money for the month for this surprise bachelor party.     


 Jean walked into the room Sasha and Connie had rented and was really surprised. A few years ago he and his group of friends had gone to see The Rocky Horror Picture Show on stage. That was actually the night  Bertholdt  and Reiner got together, Jean chuckled at the memory of Reiner pulling the yawn-and-move-your-arm-over- the-other-person’s-shoulder move during the show and  Bertholdt’s  face was beet red the whole rest of the show. The room had a large cut out of the iconic rocky horror lips. Sasha sat  Bertholdt  in a golden chair while  Eren  fiddled with the sound system. 

Jean sat on the green chair across from Connie and Sasha.  Eren  quickly pressed a button on his phone and rushed to his seat. 

_**   
“Its astounding. Time is fleeting …” ** _

_**   
** _ The leggy staff member from earlier seductively walked to the center of the small platform and did a small spin on the pole closest to Sasha.  Eren  took  Bertholdt’s  blindfold off. 

  
“ ** _Madness takes its toll”_** **__ **

  
A very lean man stepped up on the platform and spun on the second pole. Sasha stood up and started to dance when the two entertainers started doing the time warp dance. Connie joined in, more enthusiastic than Sasha and got  Eren  and  Bertholdt  doing the time warp.  Bertholdt  was awkwardly thrusting his hips, unsure of what was going on.  Eren  motioned for Jean to stand up to dance Jean just leans back on his seat “ _No way in hell I’m_ _ gonna _ _-_ ” A tall masked guy pulled him up to his feet.  

  
“ ** _Bring your knees in tight, but its the pelvic thrust... that really drives you insane…”_** **__ **

  
Jean himself doing the pelvic thrust in the same timing as the masked guy. There was something about hip thrusting with a stranger that loosen him up. Jean found himself smiling at the masked man and relaxing a little. 

  
“ ** _LET’S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN”_** **__ **

  
The mask man fell backwards at the last stanza, giving Jean a full view of his black lace panties and corset. _‘Damn’_ Jean bit his bottom lip. The masked guy rolled himself back up again and slid his hand down his side. ‘Holy shit… He’s so hot” Jean felt the heat on his cheeks. The masked man slowly walked around Jean and ever so softly poked Jean’s nose before he walked out the door. Jean quickly turned his head to watch the masked man leave. 

  
“Tonight we are here to celebrate the last night of  Bertle -Turtle being a single guy- So Ladies, Gentleman, Non binaries alike, the ride has closed. The train will leave the station  tomorrow  at 11. This ship has sailed-”

  
“Connie! I asked that you not throw me a bachelor party!” 

  
“Relax! This is our wedding present to you since you and Reiner are going to the courthouse instead of a big wedding.”

  
“You could have just _gotten us oven mitten_ s!”

  
Jean let their chatter go on in the background. His face was still warm as he replayed the image of the masked man’s ... Very impressive dances moves. He didn’t hear a staff member ask him for his drink order until  Eren  shouted. 

  
“He’s not drinking, He’s our chauffeur for the evening.” 

  
Jean quickly ordered a Dr.Pepper. 

  
“Dude, you been ignoring us since the Time Warp.” Sasha said as she took a shot. 

  
“Let the horse face ignore us. He’s just waiting for the mask dude to return”  Eren  grin widely.

  
“ Eren  shut the fuck up” Jean snapped at him.  

  
Eren  being on his best behavior, he left Jean alone and went back to drinking some pink drink with a little umbrella in it Jean decided to scoot his chair closer to his group of friends and join in on their fun. Sasha had brought some cards and everyone but Jean, was getting tipsy, or in  Eren’s  case drunk. 

“I-I just want my Army to be happy with  Mi .. Mi  Casa. I just love them both so much and..I-I I want to be an uncle.”

  
“Uncle?” Jean asked to keep the slightly drunk  Eren  talking. 

  
“ Kasa  my sister…from another mister,”  Eren  fucking giggled at his own joke.  “And Armin been me bro from a hoe since we were little and now...” _Hiccup_ “They’re dating….I just love  love ,  ya  know? Most important thing…”

  
“Aww  Eren , you’re giving me a cavity from all your sweetness!” Sasha said holding her drink to her heart.  

  
Bertholdt  let out a sharp chuckle and patted  Eren’s  shoulder. Jean had to admit, Drunk  Eren  was a cute sappy romantic and very entertaining. It wasn’t very often that  Eren  got drunk, and when he does get drunk, he turns into this lovable puppy that everyone loves being around, including Jean. Connie was typing on his phone and Sasha had left the room.  Bertholdt  was awkwardly sitting on his chair with a beer  til  Reiner burst in.

  
“Baby!Why you here?”

  
“Reiner!”

  
“Reiner,  whatcha  doing here mate?”  Eren  had chugged the last of his beer. 

  
“I was picking up a present from my boss and the bartender told me y’all were here.” Reiner smirk, “I didn’t believe him.”

  
“It was supposed to be a secret bachelor party!” Connie hopped out of his seat. 

  
“...And you brought him to my job?”

Connie shrugged, “They gave us a discount?” 

  
“Reiner!” Sasha exclaimed as she came back “Stay with us and party!”

  
“Don’t mind if I do.” 

  
Reiner sat next to  Bertholdt  and put his arm around him. A few seconds later the masked man came in with a green lab coat on. 

“Who’s the lucky groom-to-be?”

  
“We are~” Reiner said sing- songy  and flashing his left hand.

  
“Reiner!? Couldn’t tell it was you with this mask on. Why  ya  here? I thought you were off all this weekend and next week for your wedding.”

  
“I am, I’m actually crashing my fiancé’s bachelor party. Bert, Marco, Marco, Bert.”

  
“Hello”  Bertholdt meeped  out. Clearly Jean wasn’t the only one taken by this Marco guy’s looks. 

  
“Hi  groomie … I’m guessing I’m not dancing for you this evening.” 

  
Marco took his mask off and threw it off the  the  side. Jean’s felt his chest tighten.

  
“DANCE FOR JEAN!”  Eren  drunkenly called out. 

  
‘ _Shut the hell up you fucking idiot!’_ Jean thought as everyone’s attention shifted to him.  

  
“Yah! Give Jean the lap dance!”

  
_“Shut the hell up Sash!”_ He internally screamed.   
  


Jean felt his face warm up again and stared at the floor. He heard  Eren  said something but mostly focused on his breathing. He saw a pair of legs and looked up to the warmest pair of brown eyes he had ever seen.  Marco had a soft smile on his face. 

 “Would you like a dance, Stud?”

Jean didn’t even recognize his voice when he squeaked out a yes. He heard Marco walked behind him and a few seconds later heard the beginning of Sweet Transvestite playing. He was vaguely aware of anyone else in the room when he felt the soft breath at the back of his neck. 

  
**_ “But by night I’m one hell of a lover” _ **

  
Jean felt Marco’s hand lightly brush his arm. He shivered. Jean felt his bisexual heart skip a few beats. Marco had strut in front of him again and slowly took off his green lab coat, revealing the same black corset and panty set. 

  
‘ _Holy sweet_ _ jesus , hot damn... ’  _ __

**_ “Let me show you around. Maybe play you a new sound”  _ **

  
‘I’m literally going to die’ Jean thought as he heard  Eren  whistle. He glanced over at Sasha and Connie and saw them laughing hysterically at him. He saw Reiner take out his phone as if he was trying to film. _‘Shit heads’_ he thought angrily. He must’ve made a face because Marco leans in and purred in his ear.  

  
“Relax. Your face is too handsome to look so grim.”

  
Marco looked at Jean, maintaining eye contact as he grind on Jean. ‘ _Oh great...Now I have a boner…_ ”  Jean tried to think of other non sexy things. Marco broke eye contact as he gripped the pole and pulled himself up. Marco pulled himself up the pole towards the ceiling and swirled his way down. He rolled himself up on his feet and taking the pole from behind him. Marco lifted himself up as he did a fan kick and scooted up the pole. He twisted his legs around in a way that made Jean sweat a little. ‘ _So... Flexible_ ’ With his legs on the pole Marco dropped his arms and bent backwards and slowly spun down to the floor. Everyone clapped loudly for Marco. 

“WANNA GO GET A CUP OF COFFEE?” Jean blurted out.

  
Everyone stopped clapping and stared at him. _‘Shit_ _ shit shit shit _ ,’ Jean thought in distress as he felt his face heat up even more than before. His eyes widen and he stared at the floor to avoid eye contact with anyone. 

  
“Hey! How about a dance over here!” Sasha asked as she tried to direct attention to her and away from Jean. 

  
“Sure.” Marco gave her a small smile and walked over to her. 

  
Jean heard some music start up and a whooping sound from Connie. Jean stood up and walked out of the room. He quickly found the restroom and locked himself in one of the stall 

_ ‘Wow that wasn’t creepy at all, first I stare, then pop a fucking boner and ask him out. yep  yep _ _. totally not fucking creepy._ ’

  
“Jean? Jean? Its Marco.”

  
_ Shit  shit  fuck  fuckity  fuck _

  
“I just  wanna  know if you’re okay Hon...Your face was so red, I thought you might pass out. I mean, I’ve had a customer literally pass out on me…well okay, technically he faked it so he could feel me up while I tried to feel for a pulse...Crap that was a bad story...”

  
Jean heard Marco mumble something to himself. 

  
“Okay, let me start again. Hi, my name is Marco, and yes, I use my real name at this job. I’m currently getting my bachelor's in education, I want to teach elementary school age kids. I’m also a fan of Rocky Horror...That actually why I was booked for tonight, only me and two others knew Rocky Horror,  surprisedly ...I also like coffee.” 

  
Jean swung open the stall door and saw Marco leaning against the wall. Jean instantly blushed. ‘Shit. He’s so cute.” In the rental room, Marco had the smothering look going for him, but in the restroom lighting, he looked adorable. 

  
“You’re pretty cute yourself”

“Did I said that out loud? Shit...”

  
“Yes. Yes you did" He smiled. "I  still have about few hours before I clock out. Maybe you could call me and we could go get that cup of coffee.”  

  
Jean’s eyes widen, “R-Really? I mean, you just met me...”

  
“I’ve heard a lot about you from Reiner, he actually wanted to set us up on a date.”

  
“Oh! So you’re the guy! Reiner mentioned a guy he wanted to set me up with.”

  
“Yeah, I guess I am ‘the guy’ for you” Marco smirked. 

  
Marco took a bill from his thigh strap and a pen from the green lab coat. Marco scribbled something on the bill and handed it to Jean. 

  
“I think I went over my break time but give me a call.” Marco winked and walked out the restroom, leaving Jean in a daze. 

  
Jean walked out the restroom and walked back into the rental room. Reiner and  Bertholdt  had left and Sasha and Connie were helping  Eren  to his feet.

  
“You all right dude?”

  
Jean just held up the dollar bill with Marco’s number as an explanation.

  
“Sweet…” Connie smiled widely.

  
Jean just blushed and left the club with the huge smile.

" _I'm definitely calling him."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later and a Valentine's present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Golden Shorts. I hope Y'all enjoy it.

“That’s it! The last box. you are officially moved in, Hon.” Marco said as he sat down Jean’s last box on the floor. 

  
“Holy fucking shit. I moved in.” 

“Hell yes you did” Jean felt the sweet feeling of Marco’s lips brushing the back of his neck as Marco whispered near his ear.  It had been six months since  Bertholdt’s  surprise bachelor party. ‘Six amazing months ‘ Jean thought as he felt Marco kiss the side of his neck. As Marco kissed him softly on his lips, Jean thought back on the last 6 months of their relationship. 

They had gone out for coffee that evening. Since Starbucks and the other local coffee shops had closed, they went to  Mcdonalds . Coffee, soda and various dollar menu foods were bought for hours, It was 6am before they realized how long they had been talking. Their first kiss was in the parking lot of the  Mcdonalds , with Marco against his car and Jean kissing him senseless.The following weekend Jean spent the entire weekend in bed with Marco, eating pizza and watching F r  i  e n d s, and kissing him. 

Around two months of them dating, during a movie make out session, Marco asked about having sex. They had already given each other a few  handjobs  but hadn’t gone past that. Jean simply told Marco that he’ll let him when he’s ready. Marco just kissed his cheek and whispered that he would wait.  Marco let Jean set the pace for their physical relationship

  
A few weeks later they had their first fight. Jean couldn’t remember what the fight was even about but it was intense. A day after the fight, Marco showed up at Jean’s apartment with breakfast and a teary  Sorry . Jean took the breakfast bag from him and set the table. After eating Jean apologized. After a few kisses, Marco told him he was in love with him. Jean kissed him for a few more moments and told him he was falling in love as well. Things went fairly smooth after that.    
  
Their friends had laughed at them a few weeks ago when they announced that they would be moving in together. They stopped laughing when Jean didn’t renew his lease on his apartment and started moving in slowly into Marco’s apartment. His friends were baffled by how fast the relationship was moving. Jean was known for taking his time.  

  
Jean let out a soft moan as he circled his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. He felt Marco arms around his waist. ‘ So fucking happy’  Jean nuzzled into the crook of Marco’s neck and let a sigh of contentment. They stood together for a few blissful moments before the rude bleeping of Marco’s phone interrupted them. 

  
“Crap. Its  work..Just  give me a few minutes” Marco released his hold on a very pouting Jean and walked to outside to talk. 

With a sigh, Jean began to unpack his last box. The box was full of clothes and had Marco’s Valentine’s present in them. He shoved the present down farther into the box of clothes when he heard Marco come through the door. 

  
“I have to go in today.”

“Which job?

“Waiter, thank god, I don’t think I could handle Reflections on Valentine’s day.”

  
“So...what time do you think you’ll be back?”

“Its the lunch shift so no longer than 5.” Marco briskly walked to the bedroom to change. 

  
Jean swiftly pulled out his phone and texted Reiner. 

  
** Jean: **  Reiner, what time are you coming???    
**Reiner:**   around 3 remember?

Jean let out a sigh  of relief. As Marco entered the room, Jean pocketed his phone and threw himself on Marco. 

“I’ll be back by 5- 6 by the  latest..Love  you” Marco blushed as he murmured the last statement.    
  
“I love you” Jean pecked his nose. 

  
Jean watched him drive off. He finished unpacking and was putting his books on the shelf when he heard a knock on his door. He saw Reiner through the peep hole and let him in.  Reiner came in with his box. 

 

“So where do you want me to set up my pole?”

“ugh...in here.” 

“In plain sight?” Reiner raised an eyebrow. 

“Shit Reiner, I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, so yes put it in plain sight.”

“What’s got your panties in a wad?”

  
Jean stayed quiet and stared at him. Realizing that Jean wasn’t going to answer, Reiner gave a small chuckle and began setting up his portable stripping pole.    


“I’ll get started on dinner, Bert is allergic to onions right?” 

“Yup, and peanuts.”

  
Jean had asked Reiner a few days for the stripping pole after Connie raved about it.  Surprisely  Reiner didn’t ask questions and asked Jean to make dinner so he could bring home to  Bertholdt . Jean started on the two lasagnas. He wasn’t much of a cook but there was plenty of  youtube  tutorials on making lasagnas.  He put the dishes in the oven and went to the living room. Reiner was putting weights on the base of the pole. 

  
“You’re going to try to seduce Marco aren’t you?”

“ ughhhhhh ” Jean groaned in embarrassment. 

“Okay  Tina.  Remember to stretch before doing anything”  He chuckled again. 

“Reiner. Marco and I haven’t had sex yet so tonight I’m  gonna  try to get him in the mood. He pole dances all the time so I thought I’d do it for him”  Jean let out in a burst. 

Reiner’s face went red and started howling “OH SHIT YES! I fucking called it! Everybody thought you two hooked up the night of Bert’s party but I  knew  you wouldn’t hop into bed with just anybody!” He reached over to pat Jean’s shoulder “use a lot of powder when you’re on the pole and a lot of lube in the sheets. You do know how to use-”

  
“...I have had sex before you know..Its the pole dancing and stripping that i'm thinking-” 

“That’s actually a pretty cute Valentine’s day  present..Suggest  that to  Bertholdt  will  ya ?”

“Shut up.”   
  
   
As they waited for the food to finish cooking, Jean put on Bob’s burgers . He tried to ignore Reiner’s lewd comments but found himself laughing at some of Reiner’s sex jokes. As soon as the food was done, Jean packed up Reiner’s food and rushed him out the door. 

  
“Food. Check…..Pole. check….ugh….panties!” He talked to himself.

  
In the bedroom he put on Marco’s Valentine's  present..one  part of the overall present. The Rocky inspired panties were metallic gold and shows off Jean’s curves. ‘ Hell I’m  gonna  keeps these”  he thought as he checked himself in the mirror. “In just seven days I can make you a man” he sang to himself in the mirror. He placed a new bottle of lube and package of condoms on the side table next to their bed. He reluctantly put on his pants and a button down shirt to go set the table nicely. Around 5 o’clock, Jean was texting Marco. 

** Marco: ** Just clocked out :)    
** Marco ** **:** Also I have the next two days off from the restaurant and from Reflections so I’ll able to spend the entire weekend with you ^-^

**Jean:**   Good :)   
** Jean: **  Dinner is ready.

  
Jean waited by the door so he could distract Marco from seeing the pole. Jean saw Marco pull up into his parking space and his heart skipped.  ‘ Damn..I’ve  gotten sappy ’ Jean opened the door and Marco leaned in to eagerly kiss him. Jean let a little moan out and felt Marco tighten his hold on Jean. They heard one of their neighbors whistle at them. 

  
“As much as I love kissing you in front of my neighbors, I’m super hungry.” Marco said as he broke contact.  “Follow me.’

  
Jean pulled Marco towards the kitchen, mindful to keep Marco’s line of sight away from the pole. He sat Marco down so his back was to the pole. 

  
“Lasagna, my favorite.”   
“I know.” Jean pecked his cheek. 

  
Marco talked about his shift at the restaurant and won some jackpot, something about two of his co workers hooking up in the giant freezer. Jean really wasn’t paying attention. He felt his heart beating rapidly. He kept glancing over at the pole. “Shit...maybe I should have watched more than two videos on pole dancing,,,” Jean only picked at his food. 

   
“You okay? you haven’t eaten much” “I’m fine, Hon, put mine in the fridge?”

Marco nodded with a small smile and turned into the kitchen. As soon as Marco’s back was turned; Jean  lept  out of his seat and to the living room. He heard Marco rustling in the kitchen while he plugged his phone into his portable speakers. He put on Marco’s favorite stripping song and waited. 

  
** “I’M TELLING YA TO LOOSEN UP MY BUTTONS BABY-UH HUH” **

Jean giggled as his boyfriend shimmied into the living room.  “ _What a fucking dork_ ”  Jean watched Marco dance  awakardly . He joined his boyfriend and put Marco’s arms around him and rolled his hips against Marco’s crotch. He heard Marco gasp in surprise. “ _Perfect”_   He laced his arm around Marco and sweetly whispered.   
  
“Why don’t you sit yourself down”

  
He saw Marco’s eyes widen and blush before Marco went to sit down on the sofa. Marco’s eyes widen again. 

  
“Jean. Why is there a pole in our living room?

“ Shhhush ”

“Jean, Why is there a pole-”

“Shush your mouth”

“Was there a pole there when I came home?”   
  
“ SHush -”

“Jean-”

“It’s art crawl”

Marco smirked “Art crawl huh?”

Jean sensually walked towards Marco. 

“For Valentine’s  day..I  thought I’d do the stripping tonight  and..other  stuff.” 

  
Jean grinned as he saw the surprise on Marco’s face. “ This is  gonna  be fun ” He waited a moment listening the music, before unbuttoning his shirt  slowly.  He made eye contact with Marco. Marco was biting his bottom lip and blushing. 

  
“Liking what you see so far?”    
“Fuck yes” 

  
M arco relaxed into the couch enjoying the view. Jean leaned towards Marco, maintaining eye contact. he straddled Marco and grinded himself on Marco.  “ AHhh ” He heard Marco let out. He took a step back and smiled at Marco’s pouting face. “ Just wait  til  later ” He turned around and danced a little.    


  
He faced Marco again as he unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled his pants down. Jean purposely pulled his panties down a little to show Marco his happy trail. He loved the look on Marco ‘s face as his eyes traveled down. Jean stepped out of his pants and walked over to his phone to change songs. He felt Marco’s eyes on him. 

  


** “ I thought there’s no use getting into heavy petting. It only leads to trouble and seat wetting” **

  
Jean leans on the pole and arches his back. He turns to face the pole and tries to climb and ...fe ll  on his ass. 

  
“Jean, are-”

“I’m good”    


Jean stood  up and jumps on the pole. “ _ Shit, I did it!...shit what did Markiplier  do..Oh _ _!”_   Jean tried to lift himself to flagpole and fell again..

  
“Jean! sweetie, you don’t have to-”

“HONEY, I’m fine” Marco still looked concerned. “Honey, let me entertain you now and later you can touch, touch-a  touch-a  me.” 

“Oh my  gosh..okay  if you’re okay with the pole dancing.”

“Sit down stud.”

  
Jean waited  til  Marco was seated and decided to be fancy. Jean faced the pole and spun around.

  
“Jean you’re going to end up hurting yourself”

“I’m not going to”   
  
  
Jean angled his right foot and swung around the pole pointing his left foot around and struck a pose at Marco. Marco gave him a little clap. Feeling more adventurous, Jean pulled himself up and fan kicked. 

  
** “ Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me. Creature of the night” **

 

“Are you suppose to be Rocky?”

Jean leaned off the pole “ Yeah..since  you were dressed as Frank-n- Furter  the night we met.” 

  
Marco smirked “So in this scenario I’m Janet and you’re Rocky?”

“No, I’m Janet and I want you to touch me.”

Marco blushed “Oh…that’s why- OH” 

  
“W-Was it not obvious? the romantic dinner and...me stripping?” Jean walked over to his speakers to pause the music. 

“I thought you were only trying to entertain me not seduce me.”

  
“Oh shit” Jean sat down next to Marco “I thought I would remind you of the night we met...then get you all horny and we fuck”

  
Marco let out a small chuckle and quietly said. “Oh baby...If you wanted to fuck me, all you had to  _ was say so _ .” 

  
Marco jumped on Jean, kissing him hard. Marco spread his kisses along Jean’s neck and nibbled on his collarbones. “Fuck” Jean breathed out. Marco kissed his way back up to Jean’s lips and asked.

  
“ Wanna  go to bed?”

“Yea..But I  kinda .. Kinda  want to finish the pole dancing..”   
  
Marco laughed and sat up “The pole is all yours” He got himself comfortable while Jean started his music. Jean sat himself on Marco’s lap.

  
“ **Then if anything grows while you pose. I’ll oil you up and rub you down** ”

  
Jean quickly kissed Marco and lightly bit Marco’s button lip as he slowly got up. Marco’s eyes widen in arousal when Jean left his lap. Jean spun around simple and posed for Marco. 

  
** “You need a friendly hand and I need some action ** ”

  
Jean lifted himself on the pole and twisted his leg on the pole and spun fast ….right off the pole.

  
“Oh my god Jean!”

“MOTHER FUCKER!”   
  


Marco helped Jean stand up only to have Jean fall again. Marco sat him on the couch.    
  


“What were you trying to do on the pole?”

“I don’t know, I saw it on a  youtube  video.”

  
Marco thought for a moment “How many videos did you see?”

Jean looked away and Marco asked again . “Hon. How many?”

  
“Two…..”

“...Was it Markiplier and the games  gumps ?”   
“..Yes”

  
Marco let out a “ Tch ..” and looked over Jean for any injuries. Jean’s knee had swell and had a nasty purple tint blooming.    
  


“Jean. You probably need to go to the hospital…”

“Shit no! Its Valentine’s day and our 6 month-”

“Jean. hospital. NOW!” Jean stared at Marco. Marco didn’t blink. 

“ Fine!..hand  me my pants please.”

  
The two spent the night at the hospital. The doctor on call was a old friend of Marco and they chatted about Reflections while Jean got X-rays. Jean had dislocated his knee and was told to abstain from any strenuous physical activity for 6-8 weeks and to use crutches. They spent the rest of Marco’s work free days, cuddled in bed. 

  
………………………….   
A few weeks later Jean went to Reflections to pick up Marco since his car was in the shop. He limped to the bar. He didn’t have to use crutches anymore but wore a brace. Mike was bar tending. Jean looked at their specials.

  
“Can I get slippery pole please”

“No, from what I heard you’ve already had a slippery pole accident.”   
  
“W-what?”   
  
“Also, Markiplier isn’t the best person to learn pole dancing from.”

“Wait, how do you know- MARCO!”


End file.
